With the ever increasing workloads of employees of a company, there is an increasing demand for providing access of office infrastructure to employees from anywhere and everywhere. Employees could be either travelling due to work wherein to work from their current locations, they require access to a company's network. Further, the employees could also, be stuck in some situation at home for which they may request a permission to work from their homes. Also, the employees may be visiting any other office of the company from which they would like an access to work from their own office domain. All these situations add to IT infrastructure.
To provide such access to the employees, there are various solutions that are provided by today's IT. There exists VPN access wherein the employee is required to enter his credentials in order to enter office domain and work.
However, there is a drawback in such solutions. Once the employee enters, he or she may or may not work by himself and may take others help or since the employees are outbound someone may work on their behalf instead of the employee itself. This adds to the risk of data theft since the data of the company is confidential and may have restricted access for a specific employee only. Furthermore, other available solutions include providing dedicated connection channels that add to the cost of the company expenditure.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method and system to authenticate, authorize and constantly validate identity of the employee accessing office infrastructure without providing any dedicated channels in above mentioned situation.